The Dream Giver and His Son
by lilyflower5189
Summary: Sandy overhears of a winter spirit who is in need of looking after, he decides to search for Jack Frost and help him. (Adopted the story from JadeRoseStar.)
1. Chapter 1

The Dream Giver and His Son

Sandy overhears of a winter spirit who is in need of looking after, he decides to search for Jack Frost and help him. (Adopted the story from JadeRoseStar.)

I don't not own ROTG!

Rosebud1991: Well it only took you about two years to start a story!

Lilyflower5189: HEY! It's not my fault. It took you just a little less time then mine did!

Rosebud1991: Yeah! But you where the one who talked about making a story!

Lilyflower5189: Don't change the subject. I wasn't the only one thinking of writing a story either!

Rosebud1991: Oh be quiet and get on with the story already! Besides, I have two stories already up.

Lilyflower5189: Anyway, Here is the story! My first attempt so please R&R!

The sandman, also known as Sandy to my fellow guardians; Santa (North), the tooth fairy (Tooth), the easter bunny (Bunny or Aster).Sandy is a short, plump man with golden hair and eyes. His hair is spiked up in five spots. The clothes that Sandy wears looks to be made of the same dream sand he commands. He spread good dreams to children who need help sleeping. One night on my way through a Viking village Sandy hears a boy talking about looking out for a winter spirit named Jack Frost to one of Tooth's mini fairies. While out doing his job, he hears a sound of someone crying. Deciding to see where it's coming from, Sandy finds himself at a pond a little outside of the village. There in the middle of the lake is a boy, who looks to be around 14 years old, sitting on the pond his legs drawn up with his face press into them. The boy has skin as white as the snow, hair the same color as the moon. Decision made Sandy slowly lowers down and comes closer to the boy. As he reaches a few inches to where the boy is sitting, the kid lifts his head up revealing tear filled blue eyes and spots sandy.

When he realizes he has Jacks attention, Sandy is soon making pictures with his dream sand to show that he is not there to hurt him.  
The boy watches as the new person in front of him draws pictures over his head with what looks to him like gold sand. He tilts his head to the side while trying to understand what this person is saying. Slowly opening his mouth and says. "You're the sandman?" Sandy nods. Sandy makes more images, "You like to be called Sandy?" the boy asks. The sandman nods and explains what his job is. He then points at the boy and makes a question mark over his head. "You want to know my name?" he asks Sandy. When receiving a nod, the boy says, "My name is Jack Frost, and that I am a spirit of winter is all that I know and that's all the moon told me." Sandy is surprised about what he just learned; he looks at Jack and asks him if that is really all that he knows. At Jacks nod, Sandy tells him that they are going to see someone who should be able to help them. Sandy takes Jack's hand and they are off to see if this person can help Jack.  
When they arrive at their destination, Sandy looks around for something, and when he finds what he is looking for grabs it out of the air. Jack looks at what is in Sandy's hand and what he see, looks like a mix between a little hummingbird and fairy. Sandy explains to the creature that he needs to its boss, so it flies off to go get them.

When it comes back, a much bigger version of the creature is floating in front of them. When she sees Sandy, she rushes over to great him. "Sandy, I haven't seen you in a while, oh and who is this with you? She asks. Sandy explains to her what he is there for and who the person that is standing next to him. "Oh. So his name is Jack Frost and he is a new winter spirit, he is still just a kid. Hello, my name is Toothiana, but my friends just call me Tooth. Sandy tells me that the only things that you know about yourself is your name and that you are the winter spirit. I believe that I can help you with getting your memories. I am the guardian children's most important memories. I will be right back with your memories." She then flies off to go look for his memories. While they are waiting, Sandy explains more about what and who the guardians are. When Tooth comes back with the container, Jack is filled in on who each guardian is and what they protect in children. "You just need to touch the top of the canister, and the memories will do the rest." Tooth explains. Jack does as he is told and while he is watching his memories, Tooth looks at Sandy and asks him how he met Jack. So Sandy tells her and by the time he is finished, Jack has done looking at the memories. He looked like he was both happy and sad at what he found in his memories. "So Jack, do you remember who you where before you became Jack Frost? Tooth asked. Jack looks up at Tooth and nods. "Yeah I did and I found out how I became Jack Frost. Thank you for the help Tooth." Jack said, and before either of the other two could say anything he was in the air and flying. After giving his friend quick thanks, Sandy follows after jack, while Tooth is left to wonder what it was that Jack saw in his memories.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. Will write more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dream Giver and His Son

Sandy overhears of a winter spirit who is in need of looking after, he decides to search for Jack Frost and help him. (Adopted the story from JadeRoseStar)

A/N: Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed my story. I appreciate them. I am really sorry that it took me this long to update. I have been dealing with a huge headache, and my nephew was over, so he taking over my computer. On to the story. Once again, I do not own Rise of the Guardians.

It had been an hour after Jack left Tooth Palace, Sandy finally caught up with Jack and was currently just flying next to him, offering as much silent confort as he could. When they land at the lake a little while later, Jack looks at Sandy with appreication on his face. After several long minutes of silence Sandy looks over to the boy with the questioning look on his face, and when he knew he had Jack's attention, he asked using his dream sand, "Would you like to talk about what you saw? I understand if you don't want to talk about." Jack sighs and looks down at the lake, and after a few minutes begins to talk to Sandy about his memories. One finished telling about the memories that he saw, he realises that he doesn't feel as upset as he was after coming out of his memories. Sandy sencing this, stands right in front of Jack and asks if he wants to go to with Sandy to his island home, and Jack agrees.

Looking around at the sight in front of them was the sandmans island. It was completely made of dream sand and it was magnificent, castle at its center. As the two where getting closer, Jack could see the creatures of the ocean start to surface and each one greeted the boy and welcomed Sandy back. Even though he knew that Jack wanted to stay and talk to the mermaids and turtles, Sandy turns to Jack and smiles at the look of awe on his face, he gestures for him to follow. When they gets closer to Sandy's home, at the very center of the island, Jack is awed at what he see. There right at the very center of the dunes was a house set on the deck of a ship. The house was made of the same sand as everything else on the island.

After encouraging Jack to follow him, Sandy sits down on one of the many seats in the living room, that he turns to the boy and they are soon engrossed in just talking to each other. Sandy tells Jack all about himself, about how he was a star pilot before his ship was attacked by a man named Pitch Black and his creations, and he ended up on earth. How when he landed on earth, his sand had created an island, which had tendrals of land and at its center where sand dunes . He also told the boy about how MIM asked if when the was not full and bright if he would protect the children, and so with the help of the ocean creatures figured out a way to help the children by using his sand to bring dreams to the all the children. It was while dreaming of helping children that his island changed and a castle took the place of the tendrals of land and dunes.

When finished with the tale and after several moments of silence, thought of the question that he has been thinking about since he left the tooth palace. Sandy turned to Jack, "i know that I have only known you for just a few hours, but I feel protective over you already, and i was wondering if you would like to stay here with me." Jack looked at the sandman with a suprised look on his face and after a few moments the surpise turned to a smile, "I'd like that, but I don't know. I would need to think about it." and so it was after Sandy agreed to give Jack time so that he had time to think about it. However on several nights the boy would join Sandy in bringing dreams. On a few nights when Sandy is spreading dreams by himself, he spots something that unsettles him. There in one of the towns that he is spreading dreams, are several nightmares. Without hestiating, he jumps into action and destorys all the nightmares.

One day, Sandy decides that Jack should meet more of his friends. With this in mind he finds Jack and says, that they are going to be going to introduce some friends of his. Meanwhile, inside of a village children where looking up to the sky and watching as Sandy came closer. When he came close enough the children could see that Sandy wasn't alone and that there was someone with him that they didn't recognise sitting next to him. At first the children had thought that it was Nightlight, however on closer inspection, they could see that there was differences in apperance. Not know what else to do some of the children ran over to a magical oak which served as a house and knocked on the door. The doors to the house opened and two people walked out. The first was an old man with a long beard, robes and a staff, and a young woman who has auburn hair, and gray eyes. One of the children yelled out, "Ombric, Katherine, Sandys coming and he has someone with him. We don't know who it is." Ombric and Katherine looked at each other before shrugging and going to meet Sandy. Once they where standing in front of the new comers, Sandy greeted his friends and introduced Jack to them. Katherine gave Jack a warm smile and said, "It is nice to meet you Jack. You look just like my friend Nightlight." Jack looked at her and asked who Nightlight is. She tells him that Nightlight is MIM protector. She then takes his hand and shows him around and tells him about big root and all the families who live there, while Sandy talks to Ombric. After Katherine finishes the tour, she and Jack join back up with Sandy and Ombric. While Jack had been getting a tour around Santoff Clausson, Sandy had been talking to Ombric about the nightmares that he has been seeing in villiages. Ombrics advice was to continure to keep their eyes open for anymore nightmares and see what they are up to. After saying their goodbyes and promises of visiting again, Jack and Sandy head off to spread dreams.

A/N: Again I am sorry it took so long and I appreciate your patients and your reviews. Sorry if it seems short. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please continue to R&R. I will try to update sooner from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dream Giver and His Son

Sandy overhears of a winter spirit who is in need of looking after, he decides to search for Jack Frost and help him.

A/N: Sorry it took awhile to post. Worked on both this chapter and the next for so long, by the time I went to post it, I couldn't get onto my account to put it up.

It was two weeks after visiting with Ombric and Katherine, and in that time Jack and Sandys friendship had grown. There was still nights in which Jack wouldn't be with Sandy during his dream giving, but that was rare. Most nights the two of them would talk and spread dream sand and snow days. On one of the nights that Jack wasn't with Sandy, Jack had gone to a village to spread some snow that was needed. While spreading snow, something caught his eye. A shadow in the distance was lurking outside of a house, right underneith the window of a couple of children. Curious of what the shadow was doing, Jack followed it into the room. When he got into the room he saw a form still in the shadow was towering over one of the children, and by the look on the childs face was causing the child disconfort. Without another thought, Jack flew into action and send his winter powers at the form that was creature and it froze solid. Seeing that he had froze the form solid Jack went up close to the creature to imspect it. Before he could further his inspection, the sight of a dream sand steam caught Jack's eye, and so he decided he would talk to Sandy about what he found. He stuck his hand into the dreamsand and went outside to wait on the roof.

Sandy was sending out his dream sand when he sensed Jack had touched the sand and went to where the boy was. When Sandy got to where Jack was, the boy was sitting on the roof of a house waiting for him. When Jack noticed that Sandy had landed next to him, he started to explain what had happened. When Jack was finished with his story, Sandy then made the choice to tell Jack about nightmares and the creater of the creatures Pitch Black. "So let me get this straight." Jack Said, "The creature that I froze is one of many that are called fearlings, and them along with their creater, bring nightmares?" Sandy nodded. He then explained how he has been trying to take care of as many of them as possible but there are just too many and he can only cover so much area. "Then I will help you. If I see anymore of those creatures, I will help destroy them," Jack exclaimed. With That said, both Sandy and Jack went out to see if there where anymore fearlings in the area.

Several days after finding the creature, Jack was flying to his lake. It was a night of the new moon and ever since he found out about the fearlings, he had been helping Sandy out, with keeping an eye out for the creatures. Once he reached the lake, he started to skate around in order to get his thoughts together. After half an hour of skating Jack had started to feel tired, so he lay down in the middle of the ice and started to drift of to sleep. What he didn't know was that someone had been watching him the past few days, and wanted to make sure the boy knew exactly what he had got himself into. Once the person had reached the lake he searched it until he found the boy lying at the middle of the lake. Jack woke up to a sense of someone watching him. He stood up, and look around. Without warning what seemed like streams of black sand shot out and grabbed Jack by his wrists before he could react. The Sand lifted Jack into the air where he hung suspended above the lake.

Looking around, he tried to struggle, but could get free. Suddenly he heard laughing coming from behind him. Trying to see who it was. "Who's there?!" Jack yelled while he continued to struggle. The laughing stopped and a silky smooth voice replied,"You have been destroying my creations for the last few days, you are wondering who I am. I am Pitch Black." While he was talking his creatures where moving onto the lake. Jack could see them stop under him and to his horror started to break the ice. While using his creations as a distraction, Pitch formed a wip out of his sand and started to hit the winter spirit in the back. By the time Pitch stopped, the fearlings had broke through the ice, and the winter spirit was only semiconsious. "There is no moon to bring you back this time," Pitch sneered. With that he disolved the sand holding the boy up and Jack fell into the lake. When he hit the water, his eyes shot open and tried to get out, but because he couldn't fight for long, due to the injuries on his back.

Pitch stood on the surface of the lace with a satisfied look on his face. Meanwhile unknown to Pitch, a boy who's name is Nightlight, has pale green eyes, and white hair, was flying through the sky had spotted him and had seen someone fall into the lake. Diving down, shining with a bright light coming from the staff he holds. The light drove Pitch, and the fearlings away, but the boy was more worried about who was in the lake, and dove into the lake. Nightlight realized that the person who ended up in the lake, was a boy around 14 years old. He brought the boy up and onto the shore of the lake. Turning the boy over, he saw the wounds on his back. "I'm sorry, but I have to get the water out of your lungs," Nightlight said. With that he raised his hand and brought it down hard onto his back. Eventually, the water that was stuck in his lungs came out. Not knowing what else to do, Nightlight brought the boy with him to Big Root and to get help from Katherine and Ombric. He also wanted to let them know what he saw happen. With that in Mind he was off in order to get the boy help.

On His way to Big Root, Nightlight ran into Sandy and quickly explained what he saw happen. When he was finished talking Sandy had urged him to hurry and they were off once again. When they got there, Sandy had rushed inside to look for someone to help them. He ran into Katherine and told her that he and Nightlight needed her help. When Nightlight came inside, Katherine rushed to his side and saw the boy. "Set him down on the bed over there" Katherine said. She was pointing to the closest bed. Nightlight, set him down so that his back was facing them. Katherine carefully removed his cloak and shirt. Nightlight explained to he what he saw. "I can't believe that Pitch would attack a human boy" Nightlight exclaims. Katherine shock her had, "He isn't mortal, Nightlight. He is a spirit, by the name of Jack Frost." She said. Nightlight was shocked to hear that information. After talking for several hours and helping as much as he could, Nightlight left. She was just finishing up with the bandages, when Jack started to stir. He opened his eyes and looked around, he was starting to panic, until he felt hand on his back and a soothing voice telling him to calm down. He realized that the person speaking was Katherine. He calmed down and looked over at her and asked, "Where's Sandy?" Before she could reply, Sandy flew into the room, having heard from Nightlight that she was nearly finished patching Jack up. Once he saw the Jack was awake, he was right next to him, holding Jack's hand. With Sandy sitting next to Jack, Katherine went to grab some medicine to take the pain away and to help him sleep. Jack asked Sandy what happened, and he was told that Pitch had attacked him and that Nightlight had saved him. "Oh, I hope that I meet him soon, so that I can thank him for helping me." Jack said. At that moment Katherine walked in, and told Jack that he needed to take the medicine to help make him feel better. After taking it, Jack found himself falling asleep.

A/N: Here is another chapter! The drawing for the story was done by my sister, Rosebud1991. I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it up in the next few days. As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please continue to R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dream Giver and His Son

Sandy overhears of a winter spirit who is in need of looking after, he decides to search for Jack Frost and help him.

A/N I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I had a serious case of writers block. I do not own Rise of the Guardians!

It was the day after the attack, Jack was sitting on the roof of a house, in the village that he had woken up in. Sandy was next to him spreading his dreamsand, like normal. Once Sandy was done sending out his sand, he turned to Jack and signed, "I think that you should have someone with you when you are out flying, at night." The boy looked over a Sandy, and yelled, "Wait, you're saying that I shouldn't fly by myself anymore? I can take care of myself." Sandy started to sign, "I just don't want Pitch..." The boy interupted him, "The only reason I was attacked was because Pitch suprised me. I'm stronger than I look." he shouted. The sandman tried to reason with Jack, but before he could say anything, the boy was flying off into the sky. Sandy sighed and went off to spread more dreams, hoping that Jack would cool off and see reason.

While Jack was flying around, he caught sight of Nightlight. Once I know that he has seen me I wave him to come over. As soon as Nightlight was next to Jack, they started to talk about what Sandy said. "I think that Sandy has a point." Nightlight said, and he could see that Jack was about to interupt so he continued, "It's not that he is being overprotective or doesn't think you can handle yourself. It's just that he doesn't want to give pick another chance to catch you off guard." Jack thinks on this more and then realizes that he got mad at Sandy just for caring for him. Looking over at his companion, Jack tells Nightlight that he needs to talk to Sandy. With that being said, Jack takes off in search for Sandy.

After searching for around an hour, he had finally caught sight of the dream giver. Sandy was busy sending dreams out to children. Not wanting to disturb his friend, Jack goes to the closest dream stream and puts his hand through it, to let his friend know that he wanted to talk. Once he gets Sandy's attention, he floats over to the sandman and sits down on the dream givers cloud of sand. When Jack looked at Sandy he had something to say as well. "I have been thinking and I realize that you just want to make sure that I am not hurt again. I am sorry that I got mad and ran off before you could explain" Jack said. Sandy looked up at Jack and decided it was the right time to ask. "I know that you love staying at your lake. However, I can't help but think, that it must be lonely and I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me. I know how it feels to be lonely. Sure I have the other guardians, but it's not the same. It doesn't feel as though they realize when i'm in the room or not. I feel ignored and lonely. So I figured if you stayed, we would both not be alone" Sandy signed.

Jack had a shocked look on his face. On one hand, he did love staying at his lake. But on the other, he was starting to feel lonely and he didn't feel as safe since the attack that happened at said lake, and hadn't been sleeping that well as of late. so with his mind made up the boy looked to the dream giver and nodded his head. "I will. I have to admit that I find it hard to sleep at the very place that I was attacked" Jack stated. Sandy nodded, he had seen the childs eyes and could tell that he was having trouble sleeping. He waved his hand in front of the boy to get his attention, and signed that he would help him out with his sleeping problem. With nothing else to say, the two of them kept moving bringing dream and snow to sleeping children.

A/N: Sorry it's a little shorter then my other chapters. Jaderosestar wanted me to let people know that having problems with the stupid word program, and is at this time unable to upload anything right now. However she is still writing using a different program and will post as soon as she is able. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited my story. If anyone has any ideas of what they would like to see in the next chapters, either pm me or put it in a review. Thanks and R&R please.


End file.
